This invention relates to vehicle decks and more particularly to a lightweight auxiliary deck for sleeping and transporting articles in utility and recreational vehicles. These vehicles have large cargo areas which are under utilized because of an inability to adapt the area to a user's needs.
One aspect of the current practice is that valuable objects in the cargo areas are subject to theft because they are exposed to view through the windows of the vehicles. Another aspect of the current practice is that many vehicle occupants, such as sportsmen and highway travelers, desire to sleep in these areas but are discouraged from doing so because of a lack of a comfortable sleeping platform.